


on my grave

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Young Peter Hale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: cn: tod (referenziert) | Lydia wartet auf seinem Grab, er wartet mit ihr.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Lydia Martin





	on my grave

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Altersunterschied, Tod (referenziert), zweifelhafter Konsens**

Ihre Finger werden langsam so kalt, dass ihre Gelenke anfangen zu schmerzen. Vielleicht kommt es davon, dass sie seit über drei Stunden auf dem morschen Holzboden sitzt, wahrscheinlich kommt es davon, dass sie seit über drei Stunden ihre Hände nicht mehr bewegt hat, auf jeden Fall kommt es davon, dass sie seit über drei Stunden darauf hofft, dass er endlich kommt.

(Natürlich hat es sie verschreckt, _er_ hat sie verschreckt, ja ja, aber sie kann einfach nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, dass er sich _so viel Mühe_ mit ihr gegeben hat. So viel Mühe, wie Jackson sich nie gegeben hat. So viel Mühe, wie sich _noch kein Mensch mit ihr gegeben hat_.)

Als sie ihren Arm hebt, um ihre Hand auf die Holzdielen zu legen, prickelt es unter ihrer Haut und sie merkt, dass alles eingeschlafen ist. Ihre Finger, ihre Hand, ihr Unterarm und sogar der Oberarm. Eigentlich müsste es unmöglich sein, aber die Kälte hat sich so in sie gefressen, dass _unmöglich_ zu Realität wird. (Und vielleicht ist es das gar nicht wert.)

Das Holz wird wärmer unter ihrer Berührung, dabei ist es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Aber definitiv da. ( _Es ist eine Hand, es ist seine Hand!_ Oder es ist nur die Restwärme des Tages, die im Boden gespeichert ist.)

Sie stellt sich vor, wie er hinter ihr steht, in die Hocke geht und seine Hände auf ihre nackten Oberarme legt. ( _Kann das Holz unter seinen Füßen knarzen hören._ ) Stellt sich vor, wie sein Atem warm und feucht auf ihre Ohrmuschel trifft und ihr Gänsehaut verschafft, die sich über ihren ganzen Körper zieht. ( _Kann die Wärme auf ihrer Haut spüren._ ) Stellt sich vor, wie er ihren Namen raunt. ( _Kann nicht umhinkommen, zu bemerken, wie er jede Silbe einzeln ausspricht._ ) Stellt sich vor, wie seine Finger ihre kalte Haut streicheln und sie langsam aufwärmen. ( _Kann nicht darüber hinwegsehen, dass ihr nicht mehr so kalt ist, wie nur Minuten zuvor._ )

Natürlich dreht sie ihren Kopf nicht zur Seite und öffnet ihre Augen nicht, weil sie Angst hat, dass er _dann einfach verschwindet_. Er flüstert ihr ins Ohr, dass er _jetzt_ da ist und _nachher_ auch und _bis in alle Ewigkeit_. (Wie wahr das ist, weiß sie nicht, kann sie nicht wissen, aber vielleicht schätzt sie sich glücklicher darüber, als man denken könnte.)

Es knackt, als sie ihren Kopf so schnell zur Seite dreht und die Augen aufreißt, dass er gar nicht verschwinden _kann_. Er _lächelt sie an_. Und sie _lächelt zurück_.

»Du bist da«, wispert sie und er lehnt seine Stirn gegen ihre. 

»Nur für Dich«, antwortet er mindestens ebenso leise. Sein Lächeln ist so scheu wie das, das er zur Schau getragen hat, als er ihr die Blume geschenkt hat. (Die Blume, die _nicht echt gewesen ist_.)

Zitternd legt sich ihre kalte Hand auf seine warme Wange, als könne sie noch immer nicht glauben, dass er da ist. ( _Tut sie nicht. Wärme breitet sich in ihr aus. Er kann nur echt sein?_ ) 

»Ich hab' hier auf dich gewartet«, sagt er und die Hände auf ihren Oberarmen greifen etwas fester zu. »Hab' darauf gewartet, dass du mich rettest, Süße.«

Kleine Augenblicke, kurz wie Wimpernschläge, vier, fünf, dann erwidert sie: »Ich weiß.«

(Vor ihrem inneren Auge sieht sie Bilder, Bilder lavendelfarbener Wolken, kann verbranntes Holz und den süßen Geruch von Verderben riechen, kann sich selbst hören, wie sie schreitschreitschreit.)

»Ich weiß …«, wiederholt sie traurig klingend und küsst ihn. Ihre Tränen stören ihn nicht, denn er weiß ja, dass sie ihn retten wird. (Er hat nicht umsonst auf seinem Grab darauf gewartet, von seinem Tod zurückzukehren.)


End file.
